Past Broken Mirrors
by DreamChild
Summary: Years on, BB returns with a team of his own, back home to the Titans. Reunited, he rediscovers 'change',including a relationship with a former teammate & friend. Dedicated to BBxRae. Mirror 9 Up!
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

Five years on after a surprising decision, Beast Boy has managed to make it on his own apart from his friends and former team: the Teen Titans. Now, amidst the dark forces constantly growing stronger, Beast Boy decides it's time to return home. Along with him are the members of his own little league come to aid. With things and people changed the last few years, would everything be for the better; for Beast Boy and his old friends in this present situation or has time really changed everything that much?

**PAST BROKEN MIRRORS**

In broken mirrors

All I see is broken things

Broken hopes

Broken dreams

In broken mirrors

Frames my broken heart

"_I've decided, and this is what I want to do…have, to do."_

**Prologue:**

"Bird. A nice big bird…okay, a little bird then…"

A small girl with cocoa-colored skin and braided black hair in pig-tails was standing quite still, her eyes closed as she concentrated with all her might to conjure the image of a bird in her mind.

"C'mon…" she bit her lip, hoping. She felt the tingling start, but when she opened her eyes, her mouth fell in disappointment – she'd only succeeded in morphing her right arm into a bird's wing.

Sobbing, she slumped into a heap on the floor, "I'll never get it right…"

"You got one wing out – that's still a big achievement."

She sat up right away and found a green mouse staring up at her from a corner. Wiping away her tears, she tried to smile.

"Mr. Beast Boy. I'm sorry; I know it's supposed to be lights out now…"

The green mouse scurried to her, slowly changing back into his true form; Beast Boy gave her an assuring smile,

"It's okay, Aliya. I know how hard you've been working on your morphs. And hey, you're doing a pretty good job at it."

Aliya gave a big smile, her face brightening up instantly,

"You really think so, Mr. Beast Boy?"

"Yup. But even super-morphing girls need their sleep so they can be in extra top shape for the next day," he winked at her. She nodded, gave him a quick hug,

"I really hope to be just like you, Mr. Beast Boy. Goodnight!"

Beast Boy chuckled as he watched her run off to her room. He'd told her she didn't need to call him 'Mr.' Beast Boy but she was such an indignant little thing, he let her have her own way. What she had just said made him think, and he laughed quietly to himself: how would his friends and former teammates have reacted if they'd have heard it for themselves?

He took down a photo frame from one of the top shelves in his room and gazed at it meaningfully.

Had time really flown by that fast? Had they really change that much?

"Beast Boy of the Teen Titans," he said quietly to himself. Remembering their many adventures together, he found himself reminiscing once again.

It had been nearly five years since he had made a surprising decision: to leave the Teen Titans and go out into the world on his own.

Many events had happened since then and at present; he had his own new family to look out for: the ones that needed him now.

Besides little Aliya, the members of his little league consisted of three others.

He did occasionally remain in contact with his old friends, but it wasn't really the same as before. Just as he was living his own path, the others were doing the same as well.

As he settled himself to retire for the day, he gazed outside his bedroom window to the night sky, and where a creature of flight had settled onto a tree overlooking the window. The sight of the bird brought back old memories and as he gently dropped into slumber, a thought lingered on his mind:

He missed his friends…

- - -

**DreamChild's Sidenotes**:

Finally I got the beginning out! Haha, I've been absent from this corner of the net – being caught up in the other half of my life (Ooh, most of you know how it is. LoL). But missing the series and longing for more (thanks to the inspiration of the other great ficcies out there!) I'm back and up again. LoL. I'm also working on the side mini one-shots of this fic (after deliberating so much ) – so comments, suggestions etc are greatly appreciated. Ja'


	2. Mirror 1

**PAST BROKEN MIRRORS**

**Mirror 1: Glad to see you too**

Beast Boy turned just in time to see the boulders racing right towards him. Caught in a corner, one thought of sheer impulse shot through his mind: for certain, this was the end of him.

A split second, a presence appeared in front of him, casting a shield over them at high momentum - the boulders collided hard into it but even so, failed to break the barrier protecting them.

It took him a moment before the name came to his lips, but as the dust and debris cleared, he could make out the shapely figure of the white-cloaked person who turned to face him as she pulled away her hood, revealing the familiar face of a pale girl with those dark mysterious eyes who looked back into his own questioning green ones; her long purple hair thrown back into the surrounding breeze.

"...Raven...?"

She smiled at him.

"Glad to see you too."

---

A few days before, Beast Boy had been contacted by one of his old friends: Cyborg.

"I know it's a big favor…but it would be a good thing for you to be here with us now."

He updated him on the growing number of dangers that were arising, how something big was going on and that the need to recruit every possible member was indeed vital.

"I'll think about it…" was what Beast Boy had left him with before making the final choice.

He had already known, deep down that it was time to return. He had done what he had needed to do, and now, it was on to the next stage. For what really mattered right now:

Back home to the Titan Tower and to his friends.

---

Having explained the situation to the rest, they headed to Jump City: the place where incidentally, Beast Boy and his friends had first met and where it had all began – the Teen Titans.

Then, the sudden earthquake happened.

Beast Boy had managed to get Aliya and Energizer out of the way from a falling boulder but it had led him into a deathtrap – one that he escaped with the unexpected appearance of his former teammate, Raven.

A strange familiar feeling drifted between them in that moment.

However, the stillness broke as Raven asked,

"You okay?"

She kneeled beside him to check out for any injuries.

"I'm good," he assured her. "Just, you know; surprised."

She nodded. Adjusting her hood and strangely but unnoticeably avoided his gaze, as she replied,

"Yeah. These tremors have been strangely starting more than often around the area… We're still not sure why…"

Beast Boy laughed. "I meant surprised – about seeing you."

A hue of crimson came over her normally pale cheeks as she spoke in a slightly sheepish tone, holding the sides of her hood while she did as if to hide her face away,

"Oh, yeah. It has been awhile…"

"A really long 'awhile'?" he offered.

She chuckled. Honestly, it felt like a lifetime had gone by since he'd last caught her in one of her rare moments: laughing, for instance, since she'd always been one to keep to herself most of the time. He grinned at this.

"Come on," she gestured. "The others are waiting."

---

"Oh, Beast Boy! We missed you so much!"

Even though she looked much matured for her age now, it was apparent that the ever-enthusiastic side of Starfire shone as brightly as that of her beautiful red fiery hair. She greeted him with a warm joyous hug as everyone laughed warm-heartedly.

"I missed you too, Star. And everyone else…" Beast Boy grinned widely as he looked around.

The Titan Tower had undergone some serious renovation. The hall had certainly grown larger and was at present packed with Titan members which Beast Boy noted; of new and old.

"It's good to see you again," Robin, now, as Beast Boy had learned from current events, was soon to be known as 'Nightwing'.

"Welcome back, man!" came Cyborg's amplified greeting as he gave Beast Boy a slap on the back, which nearly took out all the wind in him.

_Just like old times…_

As he returned the greetings, while being introduced to the new faces in the room, as well as introducing the members of his little league in the process – Beast Boy couldn't help thinking:

It felt good to be back…

Humming happily to himself, it was nearly dusk when Beast Boy decided to take a walk around the vicinity – to revisit this place where he had not stepped foot for a few years and to check out the new installations that had been worked on in his absence.

Finally he stopped by a spot that had held a special meaning to him in the days of him being in the Teen Titans.

He realized that he wasn't the only one there as he made out a figure in the dimming light.

---

**DreamChild's SideNotes:**

I thought the prologue was a bit short, so I decided to post chapter 1 right away so there would be more insight on the way the story would be leading up to laughs

Right, my post stops here (for now) as my stomach is pointing out to me that it's way past lunch (If only I had a fridge right next to the pc….)

Ja' )


	3. Mirror 2

**PAST BROKEN MIRRORS**

Past broken mirrors

In each broken piece

Reflects part of a story

A story that holds

The shadowed truth

Of a forgotten past

"_I need to be on my own, to learn more about myself…"_

**Mirror 2: Conversation by the bay**

"Beast Boy, please reconsider."

From where she stood, hidden in the shadows of the nearby room, Raven could hear Starfire trying to negotiate with Beast Boy.

"Star," Beast Boy took a deep breath before continuing, "I've done enough thinking. I have to do this."

"But we're your friends-"

"I know," he interrupted her. "And we'll always be friends; this doesn't change that. So please, as a friend, just try to understand."

Starfire fell silent. Cyborg and Robin had already said what they wanted to say to him, and Star had felt that they were being aloof about the whole thing. Maybe it was a guy thing that they shared she decided and accepted, but even Raven had not said anything to Beast Boy: at all, and that worried her too.

Raven herself felt it was enough of eavesdropping and turned back to her room at that point.

The truth why she still hadn't said anything to Beast Boy yet after he had announced his surprising decision was that she was actually unsure of what to say at all. She sensed his determinedness, knew he was rock-solid on what he'd chosen to do – and as a friend, she felt the least they could do was to support him. He wanted to do this alone; without his friends, to go on his own journey – wanted to find himself: something she too had tried to do, but realized she'd found it after all; in the company of her dear friends – she had found a part of herself.

You couldn't hold on to everything too tightly: sometimes you needed to let go, to let it grow.

---

The sky was brilliant tonight – wide and endless, the faraway stars glowing bright across the endless dark blue horizon.

Raven felt at peace with the calmness of the quiet air, and remained subtle even when a presence she'd already been expecting appeared with her on the roof of the Titan Tower.

"Rae…"

She turned slowly to face the green-faced boy who tentatively approached her, but continued to keep her silence.

"I know you've been avoiding me. But we have got to talk."

"I haven't been avoiding you…it's just that," she looked away. "There's nothing to say."

Beast Boy gave her that exaggerated wide-eyed 'I so don't believe you!' look as his jaw dropped,

"Nothing to say? I'm leaving and you have 'nothing to say'? What about your usual forewarnings or trying to talk me out of doing something I might regret?"

He mimicked her indifferent 'Raven expression', all in hopes of at least lightening the atmosphere.

"Why would I want to do that?"

Beast Boy's expression went to stone: all efforts down the drain. Honestly disappointed, he eyed the ground, and tried again in a humbler tone,

"Well, I hope you'll still keep your sense of humor – even when I won't be around to crack jokes anymore, and also, I'm sorry for being annoying to you-"

He stopped abruptly, taken by surprise as Raven had flung her arms around him.

Could he really do this? The premonition that she had, had marked the beginnings of many major changes yet again and Raven knew, that things just had to flow its on course.

But it wasn't easy…

His face turned red as she hugged him – then pulled away slightly, looking up at him, her own face flushed as she told him;

"I understand why you want to do this and I know…I know that you'll be able to pull through this…just, take care of yourself, okay?"

She gave him an earnest smile and he smiled back at her.

"Thanks, Rae…"

-----

After the evening started to settle, Beast Boy found Raven sitting at the edge of the shore: silently looking into the distance. It was a very familiar pose, even with her now long hair lightly blowing in the breeze, she brought back a memory of the Raven he knew from the days they had shared.

"Hey."

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. Somehow her smiles had a strange effect on him: as though his heart strangely skipped a beat – probably because he wasn't so used to seeing her smile that freely. She patted to the spot next to her and he made his way beside her; both gazing momentarily at the sunset.

"It feels good to be back…" Beast Boy started with a meaningful smile.

"Well," Raven nodded quietly. "It feels good to have you back."

"Huh?" Beast Boy turned to face her directly, not sure if he had heard her correctly; but Raven kept her gaze in place as she gently shook her head.

"Nothing," she smiled lightly. "I meant it's good to have everyone together again."

"Oh, yeah, right," Beast Boy agreed, deciding he had misheard her after all.

A stronger breeze blew past that moment, and carried small rogue leaves with it – one, that got caught in Raven's hair. On impulsiveness, Beast Boy reached out to free it; startling Raven at first but she remained still as she realized the situation and let him gently brush the leaf away.

"Thanks…" she said, and realized that his gaze was still fixed on her.

"What? Is there something on my face now?"

"No," Beast Boy replied, hurriedly looking away. "It was just…I noticed…you kept your hair long…"

Raising an eyebrow since she had not expected on such a comment, a grin appeared on her face as she reached out and brushed aside the loose strands of hair that fell over his eyes,

"Looks like I'm not the only one…"

Chuckling, Beast Boy admitted,

"Okay. So I went for a change myself…"

_Change…_

The word seemed to linger in their minds as well as in the air as it began to fill with momentary silence once again.

"So… anything interesting happened that I missed?"

Raven returned Beast Boy's knowing smile as the night went on with them sharing certain events that had occurred during the other's absence…

-----

Dreamchild's Sidenotes:

Yay, updated the 2nd chappy :) This is more of a moment in between - i'll try to make it the next chappy longer, hehe. Also thanks so much for the reviews - appreciate it a lot! Feel free to offer any suggestions as well 'kay ;) Ja'


	4. Mirror 3

**PAST BROKEN MIRRORS**

**Mirror 3: Changes**

"…_but when you take another glance – you realize it's really not quite the same…"_

---

"So you just switch this on and…"

Cyborg was showing Beast Boy how to work his latest installment in the newly advanced T-Car, but Beast Boy's thought were elsewhere as Cyborg's voice droned on.

"…isn't it cool?"

Realizing that there was no response whatsoever to his enthusiasm, Cyborg finally brought his focus on Beast Boy's faraway look.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying, have you?"

"Huh?"

Folding his arms, Cyborg sighed,

"C'mon. What's up?"

Beast Boy shrugged as he randomly messed with the buttons and switches on the dashboard,

"I don't know…I guess it's because it's taking me time to get used to some things…"

"Hey, man. I hate to break it to you, but you didn't really expect things to remain the same forever, did you?"

"Of course not," Beast Boy laughed dryly. He got what Cyborg meant: things had happened to them even when he hadn't been around. It was just that though he had expected as much change to have taken place in his absence, he hadn't really counted on how he'd really feel about it once he was in it again.

Before he had met up with Cyborg that afternoon, he ran into Robin and Starfire who looked like they were having a private moment before he walked in on them: evidently being caught red-faced, the both of them. Though he had heard of the news that their relationship had taken on to a whole new level, and was happy for them – there was that awkward feeling hanging on as he apologized for apparently interrupting them though they assured him he hadn't.

But really, it was a small matter. Then the next matter was about Raven who too had seemed to have a lot of change in her.

"When you left, she decided to adopt a new open self, for the good of the team she said… she was determined to bring the team forward, just like the rest of us were with the consequences at hand…"

Eventually with the team's plan to expand, a positive Raven and Cyborg took to one team, while Starfire and Robin took to the other: they recruited newer members and became mentors for the younger ones.

"Well, at least you're still the same, right big man?" Beast Boy grinned at his friend.

After a brief thoughtful interlude, Cyborg smiled back at his green-faced companion,

"Right – half metal, half man but all big-heart, Cyborg."

The two of them burst out laughing.

"I was happy you'd found yourself on the right track too," Cyborg commented, referring to Beast Boy's little league.

"Yeah. They're a good bunch. Just like us," Beast Boy said brightly.

"_How we used to be…"_ he finished quietly as Cyborg resumed his adjustments on the car.

---

"Ooh," Starfire cooed. "Isn't she adorable?"

She was doting over the little Aliya who had been practicing her morphs, as Raven stood by her to give her a hand in case she needed it. With them was Aliya's close companion, Energizer, who was noted to be constantly by her side at all possible times. Quietly, Raven was touched by the strong protective feelings she sensed from him about Aliya. He did keep mostly to himself, but she was sure he was more open to those he felt he could trust. In a way, he reminded him of herself. Aware that he had caught her silent stare, she smiled and his face turned pink as he hurriedly looked away. Raven continued smiling anyway.

"Mr. Beast Boy taught us a lot…" Aliya chirped happily.

Starfire and Raven exchanged 'raised eyebrows' look as they both echoed in unison:

"_Mr._ Beast Boy?"

"Uh-huh," the innocent girl said, blissfully unaware that they were trying to hold themselves from bursting laughter.

"He taught us that there's nothing wrong about being different…that it's special; that it's what makes us unique."

A moment's pause swept in as her words sank in. Starfire gave Aliya a big smile:

"Yes, that is true. You, me, all of us – we are special."

As the two younger ones left to join their other teammates, Raven and Starfire lingered awhile by the glass windows that overlooked the wide training course – watching what was going on below, noticing that the guys had gotten together for a practice session:

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin were hard at work, teaming up against the obstacles of the newly challenging course.

"He has…changed, don't you think?"

A smile formed on Starfire's face as she knew whom Raven was speaking of. Following her gaze, Starfire nodded.

"Yes. He is…shall we say, not a Beast 'Boy' but more of a Beast 'Man' now?"

Raven stifled a laugh, understanding well what Starfire meant.

All of them had taken time to do their own growing up, but having been apart, she noticed more of Beast Boy's change. She smiled as her gaze stayed focused on him: the seriousness etched in his expression; that determined spark in his eyes...

"You're right Star. He has grown up into a 'man' now."

---

"The sudden earthquakes…the strange symbols we've found…It's all leading up to something…"

Robin was saying as he dodged a flying disc.

"Even the bad guys we've been up against these past few months have been dropping 'hints'…"

"Like what?" asked Beast Boy, stopping to catch his breath as a boulder missed him.

"That it's the end of the line for us good guys," Cyborg replied, blasting a flying boulder to bits.

There was a passing flow of understanding that went through them as each had their own thoughts on the subject. There was that adrenaline rush in them as the familiarity of working together sank into them.

"At some point, you begin to wonder if this is all there is to life…" Robin began, breaching their most inner thoughts.

"Then something like this happens…" Cyborg continued, grinning as he got what Robin was getting to.

"And you realize just why you're doing this," Beast Boy finished as the three of them simultaneously brought down a giant mechanical droid, the sound of explosion following.

Having reached the end of the course, the three plopped down on the ground – exhausted, but nonetheless feeling a great sense of satisfaction.

Beast Boy looked at either side of his companions,

"Man, we're good."

They laughed as they agreed.

---

"Hey, Rae, you wanna go out this weekend to the new aquarium?"

After a refreshing shower, Beast Boy had been caught up by Aqualad who was on one of his regular visits to the main Titan Tower. The two were into their conversation when Raven passed by.

Hence,

Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing for that matter. Aqualad was actually asking Raven out!

He struggled to put out that tiny flame of jealousy strangely beginning to spark, and was relieved when Raven responded with a smile as she declined politely,

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll be free this weekend."

Aqualad nodded, and gave a brief sideways glance in Beast Boy's direction as if to get what it was she meant, smiling back at her,

"That's alright."

Before he could say anything else, he was interrupted by other female members who had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I'm free this weekend, Aqualad!"

"Me too!"

Raven and Beast Boy exchanged looks, chuckling, as a flustered Aqualad was hauled away, waving apologetically to them.

Normally Beast Boy would have dished out a remark, but instead he asked Raven coolly,

"So what are you doing this weekend?"

"Oh," Raven shrugged, equally coolly, "I'll let you know once I've decided."

"I though you said you won't be free."

Raven chuckled,

"I said I don't 'think' I'll be free."

"Wanna go out with me then?"

"Huh?"

-----

**DreamChild's Notes:**

Ahahaha. Chappy ends here Sorry that it took me awhile to put this one up. The only time I can go to the Cybercafé (my internet line has been long dead at home TxT) is on my weekends, and I've been occupied these weekends (talk about free time, haha…) So please read & review ya it helps so I can write better chappys  Thanks Ja'


	5. Mirror 4

**PAST BROKEN MIRRORS**

**Mirror 4: Days**

"_Days go by in the blink of an eye  
It fades as quickly like a passing sigh  
Waiting for that one special day  
Where work can wait, and I can play!"_

**Tuesday**

"Huh?"

For a moment Raven couldn't help but stare at him. She didn't know how she should digest the situation of this awkward scenario at all.

Then a red-faced Beast Boy hurriedly tried to explain,

"I mean, since you're not doing anything – err, might not be doing anything this weekend. Then you and I – I mean you and me…Well, actually – we, can go out for a bite, you know, to tryout that new vegetarian bar downtown. That is, if you want to…"

Her hand over her mouth, Raven tried not to laugh as she answered the stuttering green-guy whose 'cute' pointy ears were drooping to either side of his burning face:

"Sure. That would be nice."

"Really?" Beast Boy brightened up. "I mean, yeah. That would be great."

"Okay, then. Catch up with you later?" smiled Raven as she turned to go in the direction she had been originally heading for earlier.

"Later."

He waved as she went off, somehow feeling really great.

---

**Wednesday: Lay back day**

"Ooh. Looks like someone has got a 'hot' date this weekend"

R-Kat or Kat as she was simply called by her friends teased as the members of the Little League were gathered in one of the rooms of the Titan Tower. She laughed as Simon smiled politely while the other two younger ones reacted differently: little Aliya – a confused sort of look since she did not fully get it, and Energizer – whose indifferent expression remained unchanged towards Beast Boy who had turned an even greener shade of his usual green.

"I do not," Beast Boy replied defensively.

"Then what do you call you and Raven going out this weekend then?"

"It's just 'going out' – as in, _hanging out_." Beast Boy said it to point out that it was exactly the most common thing in the entire universe.

"Besides, where did you hear it from?"

He hadn't mentioned it to anyone else yet, and knew that Raven wasn't one to make a big deal about matters like this.

"Oh, the walls have ears" Kat crooned, dismissing subtle reproachful looks from the ever orderly Simon to drop the issue.

"I like Raven," piped Aliya making Beast Boy smile. "And Starfire and Robin and Cyborg…"

"You like everybody," Kat rolled her eyes though she let slip in a grin, because she did adore the girl even when she found her a trifle annoying at times.

"Raven's a special person," Aliya continued, ignoring Kat's usual sarcasm.

Beast Boy patted her head, quiet in a moment's thought,

"Yes, she is…"

---

**Thursday: Crime fighting day**

Ravaging claws tore apart the metallic flesh of the machine that had been rampaging across town earlier.

"You'd think he'd have called in an early retirement," Beast Boy muttered earlier before the fight ensued as he, Raven, Cyborg and Simon arrived to answer a distress call. Only to find it was Gizmo from the former Hive Five, attempting to rob a bank in the middle of the day with the help of his machinery army.

Blasting the last of the mindless-bots, Cyborg now held the struggling Gizmo by the cuff of his shirt. Even after the years went by, Gizmo apparently remained considerably in his midget size.

"Let go of me, you booger-brain!" he yelled. Even his name-calling habit was still intact.

"Looks like it's time out for you – again," grinned Cyborg.

"Guess that wraps it up," Beast Boy was saying to Raven as Cyborg and Simon were walking ahead with the captive of the day.

Turning to add on to that remark, Raven opened her mouth to speak but instead let out a cry of surprise as Beast Boy came stumbling over her – evidently having caught his foot under one of the broken metallic parts.

"Uh…I see you haven't lost your sense of coordination," mumbled a dizzy Raven as she tried to lift herself up and suddenly found how close their faces were. They both blushed as they hurriedly looked away, Beast Boy quickly getting back to his feet and helped her get up,

"Sorry."

"Just… try to be more careful, okay?" she told him, carefully avoiding his gaze as she tried to calm her heart from beating so rapidly.

"Will do," he assured her, sheepishly as both headed back to the tower.

---

**Friday: Meditation day**

"Concentrate. Focus on your center."

This particular part of the tower was completely curtained in silence as Raven went through her teachings of meditation with a number of students who were interested in the lesson.

Cross-legged and floating on mid-air, there was only the serene flow of focused energy.

"Friend Raven! I heard you are doing the dating with Beast Boy tomorrow?" burst in an overjoyed voice belonging to the often lightheaded Starfire.

_Thud!_

Concentration absolutely dispersed, closed eyes opened to see Raven having come into contact with the floor.

"Oops, a thousand pardons," apologized Starfire as Raven composed herself and gestured to everyone else in the room that class was over.

Alone in the now empty room, Raven shook her head as she poured a cup of tea for herself and Starfire,

"You should really learn to lower that volume of yours, Star."

"Ha-ha, I will see how to do so…" Starfire laughed nervously which Raven knew meant that she didn't really get what Raven had actually meant.

"But I was so excited about you and Beast Boy-"

Raven coughed as she was half-way drinking her tea.

"About what?" she repeated.

"That you and Beast Boy are doing the dating."

Putting down her tea, Raven replied firmly,

"Star, we're only going out together to have a meal-"

"Exactly – 'going out together', means the dating, right?" Starfire continued insisting cheerily.

Attempting to take another sip of her tea, Raven felt she was about to have a headache.

"Just like me and Robin…"

Pausing yet again, Raven took a glance at her beautiful alien friend who had a positive glow of happiness radiating from her. Raven couldn't help smiling, as she knew well of the joy dancing in Starfire's heart. Again, she had to forgive Starfire for simply being 'Starfire'…

---

**Saturday: Evening of the 'Day of dating'**

For a moment she stopped and looked carefully at her reflection in the mirror: an uncertain girl stared back at her and Raven could read clearly what was on her mind.

_What was she doing?_

She shook her head as she put down the hairbrush that Starfire had given to her as a gift. She was only going out to have dinner – with Beast Boy.

Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to make a fuss about – nothing different…

She rolled her eyes to the company in her mirror and they both agreed that she was being silly.

Taking a deep breath, she ordered herself to stay calm, assuring that any thoughts of Beast Boy she had been having were simply because of his presence that had been absent for a long period of time.

Just then, Raven's communicator beeped.

She answered it and heard_ his_ voice on the other end of the line.

"Raven?"

"Hey, I'll be there in a sec-"

"Um, actually…"

"Yes?"

"I… wanted to tell you that I'll have to take a rain-check on dinner," he told her.

"Something came up."

"Oh," she replied, wondering where this sudden feeling of disappointment had come from.

"I'm sorry, I hope it's okay with you-"

"Of course it's okay. It's only dinner. Nothing special, right?" she laughed – nervously.

"Right…" his voice seemed to have caught on with her made-up cheeriness. "But I'll make it up to you, 'kay?"

Raven wanted to tell him he didn't have to, but wanted to end the conversation even more – she didn't trust herself to say anything else right now though she was unsure as to why, so she gave in,

"Okay."

After he hung up, she just sat there. The next second she had her hand to her forehead; wondering if she was falling ill. If she was, that would be an easy answer to everything that she had been feeling lately. Then her thoughts wandered over to what she had sensed from Beast Boy: a feeling of uneasiness had emitted from him. What was that about?

---

As the conversation came to an end, Beast Boy assured himself that he really would make it up to Raven later. But as of right now, he had something else to deal with – or someone, as he gazed straight on to the person next to him.

-----

**DreamChild's Sidenotes:**

Whee! I'm so tired. LoL. I'm afraid I can update at most, weekly. Hehe, I'm watching reruns of the show. Wondering if there's news about the Teen Titans Movie?

I'm gonna update my deviantart, do check it out k :) at whitekiss. last, but not least, as always, thanks for the reviews and especially for reading this lil fic o' mine :)


	6. Mirror 5

**PAST BROKEN MIRRORS**

**Mirror 5: Broken piece of the past (1) **

In a hidden corner

There's a broken piece

Lying undisturbed

Waiting to be found

Broken piece

Broken piece of the past

Broken piece of my heart

---

An unfamiliar fragrance lingered in the air.

A sweet fragrance…

Raven awoke to that particular fragrance and that of the freshness of a new day, the early rays of morning peeping through the curtains of her room.

Usually she would have already been into her meditation routine, but today she sensed something different.

She walked right to her door and opened it, as if half expecting someone or something to jump out at her. But she found neither.

Instead, a nicely arranged bouquet of beautiful flowers greeted her by her feet. That explained the light sweetness drifting in the air. Surprised and touched, an affectionate smile formed on Raven's gentle features as she carried the bouquet into her room. Savoring its dewy fragrance she wondered who the mysterious sender was.

---

"You should really consider a career in cooking."

Cyborg was saying to Simon as Simon, a young gentle lad who was always earnest, laughed shyly, habitually adjusting his glasses as he did. He looked like an ordinary simple guy – both in character and appearance but Simon was the solid supporter of his team; literally, having the ability to turn into solid material.

During his stay here, Simon was in awe of Cyborg whom he found common ground on various interests. The big guy was more than happy to share his unlimited source of knowledge with him.

"Yes. Your cooking of breakfast is most excellent," Starfire agreed with much enthusiasm over her meal. They were all in the dining area being the early birds of the day while most were still in bed or someplace else, as Simon had volunteered to prepare today's breakfast.

"Raven! You have got to try this!" Cyborg called out, holding a big bowl of delicious looking stuff to Raven just as she stepped in.

"Sure," she replied. Then in the corner of her eye she spotted a familiar green. She turned to catch sight of Beast Boy who was about to turn a corner.

"Be right back," she told them as she went after him.

"Beast Boy!"

He stopped and looked back to find Raven hovering slightly above the ground as she proceeded towards him. She seemed a bit breathless.

"Hey." He smiled to her.

"Hey." She smiled back as she landed right next to him, realizing again just how tall he'd gotten. "We're just about to have breakfast. Care to join?"

"I think I'll pass. My stomach doesn't seem to be agreeing with me this morning," he told her with a grin.

"Oh, okay." Seriously, he really didn't look too well. Concerned, she asked,

"Do you need me to get you anything or something?"

"Mm, no it's okay. I'll be fine." He waved the matter, looking somewhat distracted.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded slowly. "Yup. Don't worry."

Feeling flushed, she looked away, saying, "I'm not worried. Just, you know…"

Chuckling, he assured her, "Really. I'm okay." Then carefully, he asked,

"So…how do you like the flowers?"

Startled, Raven looked up into his eyes to see if he was joking. But he only looked back at her with that smiling expression.

"You sent them? But why?" she blurted out.

"To make up for yesterday."

"You didn't have to, you know…"

"But I wanted to."

It was funny to see him firm on the matter. She remembered them being stubborn with each other in the past, but this seemed unlike those times altogether.

"Well, it was nice of you…" she admitted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she kept her eyes to the ground, strangely wanting to avoid any eye contact with him since she felt her face could not get redder than they already were.

"…and the flowers are lovely. Thank you…"

"I'm glad to hear that."

Then, with his back resting against the wall, he seemed to be deliberating before he spoke up again,

"Rae…I need to tell you…"

Just then both their communicators beeped.

"It's an emergency distress call."

"This early in the day," Beast Boy shook his head.

"Well, they say evil never rests," Raven quoted.

"And neither do we," grinned Beast Boy as he took Raven's hand.

"Let's go!"

---

Whoever this new foe was, she must not have done her homework properly if she had intended to take them down on her own.

Face hidden by a white mask, the form of an evident young girl in black cloak that was strangely similar to Raven's sat frozen on the ground as her loss in this round was apparent.

Simultaneous distress calls had broken out all over different areas of the city and each available member had been split into groups to deal with the situation.

Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Aliya and Energizer had gone to this particular area only to find this one girl and her minions of shadow beings. There had been sudden earthquakes just like the ones that had been currently happening and this one led to their current opponent who seemed bent on terrorizing this part of the city. Though she and her shadows put up an exceptional fight in the beginning, the odds were certainly against her when the rest of the shadow beings were put out.

"We're taking you in," Beast Boy told her as he moved in to approach her.

But as he did, she held up her gaze, a gaze that went right through him and landed sharply on Raven.

Raven felt the telekinetic link that was sent out from the girl and her senses started to give out warning. Instinctively, Raven's hand closed over her heart as she felt something slowly but surely pulling at her, draining her…

"Raven?" called Starfire who noticed her friend's sudden difficulty.

Catching her breath, Raven stared straight on towards the girl,

"Who are you?"

Instead of answering her, the girl spoke into the air, her voice void and emotionless,

"Surveillance mission complete."

With that, a teleportation field suddenly beamed over her and she was gone.

**-----**

The weather was bad. How could it have gotten from a wonderful sunny morning yesterday to an all out storm special come this morning?

Raven stared outside of the huge glass windows, watching the merciless rain fall hard to the ground, the menacing dark sky hovering over the city as threatening winds blew across the sea causing great waves to crash across the shores.

She hugged herself, wrapping her hood closer to her body as the air around her grew chilly. She hoped that the weather was enough to drown out the spirits of any villains who had scheduled any crime activity for today, though she allowed doubts on that.

After yesterday's battle, having noticed that something strange had occurred between the mysterious foe and Raven; Beast Boy and Starfire advised her to rest. She hadn't revealed exactly what it was that she had experience but didn't want to add to their concern.

Still, the atmosphere at present allowed rest for most of the titans as there was less noise around the tower that particular moment. She wondered where everyone else could be right now. She couldn't help but feel concerned about that one person as well. After the evening when she had retired to her room for the rest of the day, and afterwards till this very morning, she had not seen Beast Boy at all.

---

This weather was bad. But probably not as bad as how he was feeling right now. Beast Boy sat staring outside the window of one of the rooms just below the roof of the Titan Tower.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…"

Robin was saying as he sat opposite Beast Boy.

"No, it's okay. I understand why you didn't…" Beast Boy assured him.

"I understand why she didn't want you to…"

He had come to discuss this particular matter with Robin. Though he had earlier thought of talking this over with Raven, he decided not to for the moment. Especially after what seemingly happened yesterday – he didn't need to have her mixed up with his present concerns. He knew her well enough to be aware that she had most likely kept something about the incident to herself to not cause them any worry. She needed rest, not unnecessary worry he decided.

---

"And with Bobby's help, the day was once again, saved."

"That's nice." Raven smiled into her communicator at one of her former young charges: Melvin. Every now and then, they'd beep each other to check on things. But Raven knew she didn't have to worry about them as much since they had proved to be quite capable of taking better care of themselves over time.

"Well, say hi to Teether and Timmy for me." She paused. "And Bobby," she added as their conversation came to an end.

"Take care."

They'd grown so big by now, she laughed as she remembered the fateful day she had had to baby-sit. But her kids were certainly getting by quite well. She shook her head, this feeling made her feel as though she was getting older, older than her present age would allow it though others had often commented on her acting that way anyway, but she found this was a different meaning altogether: It simply meant you were getting to know yourself better each and every day.

Just then, a brilliant flash of lightning, followed by the loud rumble of thunder caused her to become more than aware of her surroundings.

In that second, a feeling struck through her.

It was a very sudden feeling that alarmed her, but was unlike the one she had during the battle. It was a prediction - a premonition of a forthcoming.

She had stopped; rooted to the spot, right at a corner of the corridor the same moment a presence appeared from that exact corner.

The shock was quite sudden as the two came face to face.

"Raven?"

---

"She did return then…"

Robin nodded as he began to reveal to Beast Boy what he had kept from the others.

"Yes, the year after you left, she came back."

---

Even though her appearance had changed, Raven could still tell who it was behind those inquisitive solid blue eyes. The name escaped her lips,

"Terra?"

**-----**

**Dreamchild's Side Notes:**

It was raining – heavily, when I was in the middle of writing this which was why I put in the rain scene…

I must say I've had a tougher time with this chappy as I kept going through my plot ideas – not quite making up my mind (I pulled it here, I pulled it there etc.). LoL. But I hope it turned out okay!

Hehe, in reference to RaleighIncognito (who's read this ficcy from the very start – thankkies):

Yup, I brought Terra into the fic – she was part of the flow of the idea I originally had when I began this fic. I'm aware that there are similar fics in line with this scene, but I do hope it didn't turn out exactly alike! But if does sound too déjà vu – I apologise!

TxT

But really, I do hope it turned out okay. Oops, I'm starting to sound déjà vu myself :p

Thanks again for the reviews! Appreciate it :) Gotta get to work on the next chappy. Ja'


	7. Mirror 6

**PAST BROKEN MIRRORS**

**Mirror 6: Broken piece of the past (2) **

"You can hide away the truth

Lock it from the world

Keep it buried under

But deep down you know

You know

You can never

Make it completely disappear

You can never

Run from it forever

Because

Every time you glance in the mirror

It looks you in the eye

It stares back at you

It reminds you that you know

Yes, you know

You know

The truth you try so hard to hide."

**---**

"I think you've overdone it."

Beast Boy stared at himself again in the mirror as Kat made the comment over his shoulder.

"A bit?"

Rolling her eyes, Kat repeated,

"No. Not a bit. You look…so formal."

"But Simon told me it looked good," argued Beast Boy as he adjusted his hair that had been gelled back it looked really slick. He was getting ready to go out for his dinner plan with Raven and had asked Kat her opinion on how he looked.

Kat shook her head, laughing as she looked into Simon's direction, who, was on the couch at the far end of the room with the two younger ones.

"You can't take fashion advice from Simon! He's too…proper – in everything!"

To this, Simon himself did not respond as both he and Aliya were apparently occupied with a large photo album while Energizer had dozed off in a corner.

"Besides, you did say yourself it's just 'going out' – as in _hanging out_," Kat pointed out with a smirk as she cleared away the pile of clothes on the floor.

"So why bother so much about these things. You should just be yourself, have a good time, a good meal – just well, have fun!"

Thinking this over, Beast Boy nodded as he resumed to readjusting his hair.

"I guess you're right."

"Well, unless, you were thinking of really trying to impress her…"

Kat could not help from adding with a teasing glint in her eye as she ducked in time from a flying jacket that came from a red-faced Beast Boy.

---

Staring at the time on the wall clock of the Vegetarian Bar, Beast Boy knew he had arrived there quite early. Taking another sip of water, Beast Boy looked around the vicinity, dwelling in his thoughts as he did. The place had a nice homey environment to it; clean and spacious, a tad too brightly decorated maybe – but all in all, it was a good place for a good meal, good conversation…

Then why was he feeling nervous?

Setting down his glass of water, Beast Boy tried to come up with an explanation for this unexpected feeling.

It was only dinner, with Raven…

So he shouldn't be nervous, right?

After all, it was not like they'd never eaten out together. Okay, together meaning with everyone else in the team. So well…

Deciding a little fresh air would clear his head, he took a walk outside in the fair evening weather.

Jump City…

He let his mind wander back into the memories he held upon this place. Having been away, he'd been occupied with his present state and had set on himself to look more towards the future instead of the past. It didn't mean he had deliberately wanted to forget. After all, despite there being the inevitable events that concerned loss and also pain, there were things of importance to him that he would forever cherish.

His friends, his team, and all that they had been through, together.

"Hey, mister! Watch out!"

Beast Boy got out of the way just in time as a kid on wheels zoomed right by into the spot where he had been standing a mere second ago.

"Wren! Oh, I am so gonna kill you!"

The kid came to a halt a few meters away as she looked over her shoulder to a young lady who was running at top speed towards her. Picking up her skateboard from the ground, Wren, a kid with a tomboyish hair cut, grinned widely,

"Woo. Did you see that? I was so fast – "

"That you nearly caused an accident," the young lady stated sternly as she managed to catch her breath before continuing, "You nearly caused this innocent bystander to become road kill!"

She gestured towards the 'innocent bystander' who had been watching on with interest.

But his amusement faded when their eyes came into contact.

Taking a closer look, a sense of familiarity sank into him. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a baby blue t-shirt to match, the young lady with short blond hair stared back at him with her wide blue eyes. She was just as surprised as he was that very moment.

Wondering at the strange sudden silence that had taken place, Wren walked up to the older girl and tugged at her sleeve,

"Do you like, know this green guy?"

Finding her voice, she nodded slowly to answer,

"Yes. And he knows me too…"

**-----**

That was what happened the evening when he had met her.

They had had a brief conversation in place of his earlier plans. It had been awkward, neither knew exactly where to start, as the last time they had parted wasn't actually on a pleasant note.

He had asked her how she was and she had asked him the same in return. That was how it went, touching only on general stuff. But when she had to leave, she told him to go to the Titan's leader as he would be able to answer the questions she knew were on his mind.

Presently, Beast Boy listened as Robin revealed to him the rest of the story: The story of Terra's return to the Titans.

A year later after Beast Boy had left, he was approached by Terra without the others knowing. Apparently she had been coming to grips with her past memories and her powers.

She convinced him it was still not the right time to reveal her return – that she still didn't feel ready. She needed time to figure out where she belonged, apart from the current life she had now been leading and the one she had led before.

He'd then recruited her as one of the newer team: Titan Underground members who worked on a more low profile basis.

But she would have to face the other pieces of her past eventually.

---

Raven wasn't exactly basking in the quiet of the moment right now.

Even with the rain still pouring down, the silence on this floor of the tower was apparent.

Questions flew rapidly through her mind, but none that she could pick out that she thought would be appropriate for the situation she was faced with at present.

Just as she decided to say something at least, Terra spoke up at the same time. This resulted in them both falling silent again.

Faced with that dreaded awkwardness a sense of relief washed over Raven as a familiar squeal of surprise sounded from behind her.

Starfire appeared on the scene with Cyborg right at her side. A look of stunned wonder appeared on their faces as it dawned to them the identity of the person who stood in front of them. Though her once long blond hair had been reduced to a shorter length and she was wearing an all-gold-silver outfit as her uniform; there was no mistake about it.

"Is that –" Cyborg started.

"Terra. But how?" Starfire spoke in her concerned tone. For somehow, past events had taught her to become more cautious.

Terra herself felt overwhelmed with was happening. She semi-consciously wanted to back away from there. Though she knew this day was set to arrive, she realized that that knowledge had not quite helped her overcome her dread of facing the inevitable. And now to actually finally meet those she had avoided for so long…

She braved a smile and said softly,

"Hey, guys…"

"I see you've all met Terra."

Everyone looked up to the calm voice of Robin who had just arrived with Beast Boy.

Question marks appeared on his friend's faces as it was apparent that he knew something about this.

To Beast Boy, Robin said,

"I think you'd better take Terra for a walk. It seems I have some explaining to do."

**-----**

**Dreamchild's SideNotes:**

It's been one hectic week! Even the weekend is hectic (laughs in spite of self).

Ah, well, at least I managed to get this fic posted. Which reminds me, I've been watching the reruns of the TT episodes and I can't believe I missed out on some! Well, thank goodness on the reruns. Now if only I could get my hands on the comics…

Thanks again for the reviews – thanks especially for reading! Any ideas etc. are appreciated as well. Ja' :-)


	8. Mirror 7

**PAST BROKEN MIRRORS**

**Mirror 7: Between Us & Belonging once more**

Between us, between us

What is there between us?

What is there to me and you?

Some call it connection

Others call it a growing bond

But I still can't realize

Why can't I just let it be

Why can't I just set it free

Why can't I just see

There's something

Something between us

Between you and me

"_I'm finding where I belong…once more."_

---

It was rather an uncomfortable silence as the three titans waited for the explanation supposedly to come from their leader.

Robin ran his fingers through his hair – an obvious sign of nervousness, and took a deep breath before he finally began.

"I know this is a surprise to all…"

"But not to you, apparently," said Starfire on a hinted note of sadness and disappointment.

"How could you keep something like this, from us?"

Before Robin could answer this, Cyborg spoke his agreement in this matter.

"Yeah, man. You could have at least have given us a heads up."

Sighing, Robin shook his head as he looked into the eyes of his friends who seemed betrayed in this situation. He figured their reaction would somehow be more or less like this the moment he gave his solemn promise to Terra to keep her presence a secret.

"Guys, she was in a confusing situation. You have to understand why she didn't want anyone else to know – not before she figured out for sure who she really was. When she came to me…she just wasn't the same anymore."

They remained silent as they let the truth of his words sink in.

"We knew she had returned to this world," Raven said quietly, all the while standing by the window and staring out into the distance. The rain had begun to subside, and the late noon sun peeked from behind the moving clouds of grey.

Starfire nodded, as she placed her gaze upon Robin. "We only did not know where she went. Or how to look for her…or that she was already here, among us."

The truth of it was that they had gone to the tomb of the fallen Titan, only to see for themselves that their former teammate who had given her ultimate sacrifice: A sacrifice that had resulted into her becoming one with the earth and had stood a solid statue – was nowhere to be found. It proved Beast Boy's claims that she had indeed returned. But he hadn't wanted to speak of it afterwards. It was around that time he began to withdraw himself, the time that led him to announce his decision – the decision that caused them to part, the decision that made them embrace changes in the ongoing flow of time.

Now it seemed that every piece of the past was starting to come together; to find its place in the puzzle of the present.

_Past broken mirrors…_

"You guys have every right to be mad at me…but I made a promise. One that I felt was right to keep. If that's not the case with the rest of you, I'm afraid all I'm left with to say is that I'm sorry…" Robin admitted, staring at the floor as he let the silence ensue into the hollow space absent of sound as the others were deep into their thoughts.

Finally, getting up from the couch, Cyborg made his way to his friend and lightly gave him a pat on his back.

"Hey. We get you. You were only trying to do what you thought was right."

Nodding, Raven pulled her hood back on over her head as she said,

"Yes. Beast Boy's back. Terra's back. All's well."

Leaving them with a quiet smile, she then teleported out of the room.

"Well, guess I'll go catch up with BB and go give our girl a proper 'hi'," Cyborg decided as he too proceeded to carry on with his own thoughts and followed suit.

Starfire and Robin were then left alone.

"Star…"

Robin could see that she was upset, having shrouded herself in silence and purposely refusing to look at him. As he gently approached her, Starfire spoke in a quiet tone,

"I understand that one must keep a promise a promise. But…"

Wrapping her arms around her, she seemed to struggle with the rest of her sentence.

"But I cannot help feeling…that you did not share this with me…"

Biting down on his lip, Robin could not help to see her like this. The years had only proved how deep they clearly felt about each other, and he understood how much more this affected her. That the part he had played made her feel as though that was a part that she could not have any involvement in. Yet they had promised to share everything with each other. This incident seemed to test that. Sitting down next to her, he carefully took her hand in his. Though she stiffened, she neither made an effort to turn this gesture away which he took as a chance to let himself explain further.

"I know I can't take back what has already happened, it was hard for me to keep this from you, believe me. But Star…"

His other hand clasped over hers,

"Know that it wasn't because I wanted to keep you out of it, or that I couldn't have trust you to keep it a secret as well. But I did so to protect you and the others…"

"By keeping the truth from us?"

She stared deep into his eyes, blinking back from the tears that she struggled to hold back. The eyes that hid behind the mask stared back just as deep, sincere with guilt and regret.

"I'm sorry."

Taking a deep breath, Starfire knew she was being irrational – overwhelmed by her emotions. Yes, she was hurt – she couldn't erase away that fact, but yes, she understood that he had only stood by a promise out of loyalty and responsibility to a friend. After all, that was how he was – who he was. The Robin she cared for so deeply, and who she knew cared for her just as much and more. Her Robin…

Smiling, she felt the warmth flowing through her once again as she drew him close to her in a wide embrace.

"Apology accepted."

---

"I hope that I didn't cause him too much trouble…" Terra said, face full of concern and worry. That fact was in truth only part of the rest of her mixed fears and emotions.

"I'm sure it'll all turn out okay," Beast Boy reassured her as they walked along the corridors.

Nodding, Terra tried to let this calm her, but she was still nervously clenching and unclenching her fists. Then she felt Beast Boy's hand on her shoulder and turning, she looked into that confident smile of his – it steadied her and she tried her best to remain positive. She smiled back into his face.

Then she caught something in his eyes as if he was suddenly startled. Diverting her gaze to where he had been looking over, she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Why? What's wrong?"

---

Raven tried to sort out the flow of events that were hanging around in her mind.

Terra was back. Yes, it was a good thing. Wasn't it?

She helped restore peace back once more after the chaos, she was a hero. She was a fellow titan – a friend. The years had passed and Raven had put to rest that moment after the sacrifice was made – she had forgiven her. She took to understanding that the Terra now only wanted to move forward and to make anew.

Then, as she walked aimlessly around the corridor, she came to a direct halt as she found herself from across the two figures walking and talking to each other. Then Beast Boy had reached out and now they were both looking, smiling at each other. Something strange in her made her flinch. She teleported out from there.

---

Beast Boy shook his head. "Nothing…"

But he could have sworn he had seen a bright color of white that very moment, but it seemed to have left the room in an instance.

---

Heart beating strangely fast, Raven sought to calm herself down. Throwing herself on her wide spread bed, she stared blankly at the ceiling. Her mind: the exact blank as well. But the images started to float inside her again. Calmly, she looked through them as carefully as she could. She had seen them. Beast Boy and Terra – together. So what?

Why did it bother her like this? Bother her…was that what it was?

She knew how Beast Boy felt for Terra, before. How deep his affections for her were till he had sought out so hard to prove the return of her existence that time. It seemed so crystal clear right now. Even after time had come and gone, his feelings for her probably had never faltered. But what about her own? Yes, what about her own – Raven questioned confusedly. There had to be something, something if she was even asking this to herself. But what were they based upon? Why was she desperately shutting them out? Why couldn't she just acknowledge them – even if she felt they were reasonless?

She closed her eyes hard and tried not to think anymore. She needed to meditate.

---

"We are happy of your return to the team, friend."

Starfire smiled sincerely as Terra felt in awe of the warm embrace that now greeted her. It was such a relief in consideration to their earlier meeting. Even Cyborg grinned widely as he told her,

"Yeah, girl. Welcome back."

Unable to hold back the ongoing tears of gratitude, Terra wiped the corners of her eyes, flushed, she said,

"Yes. It feels good to be back…"

To Robin, she gave a grateful smile. She owed him a lot – maybe more than that to be exact. She'd come up to him in a state of insecurity and vulnerability. But she stuck through her decision of what she had to do – only she wasn't sure if he would actually accept her. But he had.

"Thanks…"

As she looked around, she noticed that one person of the group was not there. A corner of her heart struggled to suppress an uncertain uneasiness of this fact.

"Raven's glad you're back too," Robin informed, as if reading her mind.

Terra nodded slowly, a small sad smile forming on her face as she stared at the empty spot. "I'm happy to hear that."

Just then her communicator beeped.

"Seems I've gotta run now."

Looking into their faces: Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg, she thanked them once again as she waved and headed for the exit. Calling out to her, they told her,

"Take care!"

She smiled. A sense of belonging swept through her – she was certainly back on the right path. She had come back on her feet when she was placed in her current team: Titan Underground, and now, with the approval of her friends, they were even firmer on the ground. Yes, it felt good…

---

"That's so cool!"

Aliya gushed over this comment from Silica as she had succeeded in doing a full morph of a bird. Silica was a girl with an oriental heritage who had been rescued by Cyborg and Raven during the midst of an accident. Wanting to save the girl's life, they had succeeded in doing so which resulted in Silica being half of a robotic being like Cyborg himself. Tossing her dark silky hair over her shoulder, Silica had befriended Aliya but secretly hoped to catch the eye of Energizer whom she had developed a crush on since first catching sight of him. But it was not easy as he was quite a distant person, always by Aliya's side as he was right now, with the usual faraway gaze he brought about – but it was that that Silica felt attracted to. In her opinion, he was definitely cool.

"Mr. Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy grinned in acknowledgement as the bird with the pink mark on her neck flew directly to him as he appeared with the rest of his friends behind him. Even in her morph form, Aliya possessed the special ability that enabled her to continue speaking in the human language.

"Aliya, you did it!"

Smiling happily, Aliya morphed back into human form as Beast Boy gave her an affectionate pat on the head.

"This is a joyous moment to celebrate, yes?" suggested Starfire as she floated over them.

"Ice-cream, anyone?" Cyborg grinned as he ushered the other two youngsters to join in. Robin nodded in agreement, "Sounds like a good idea. After all we could do with a break."

Looking around, Beast Boy said,

"I'll go get Raven."

---

"Raven?"

Standing right outside her door, Beast Boy waited for her to answer. Somehow, all his instincts led him to be certain for sure that she would be in her room, probably because he figured that some habits were just hard to die out. He remembered how it was before whenever they came to call her out of her room, she'd open the door just slightly and would shut it back when she took of no interest to what they had to say or offer. He had half-expected the same treatment, but fell back a step when the door opened wide.

Stepping cautiously inside, he was greeted by an expectant Raven.

She had of course sensed his coming presence and a strange feeling of dread appeared in the pit of her stomach as she felt that she least wanted to see him right now. But she stopped herself from coming up with an excuse when he had knocked on her door.

"Yes?"

"We're going out for ice-cream. Care to join?" He asked her as he suppressed his feelings of amazement to the changes in her room. It seemed slightly lighter in contrast to her taste for all things dark as he had been accustomed to once upon a time.

Considering, Raven finally shook her head as she declined with a small smile.

"I think I'll pass, thanks for asking anyway."

"Aw. Come on, Rae," Beast Boy tried to coax her as he reached out for her hand but to which she reacted, turning her back towards him.

She shook her head, "I just-"

Without finishing her sentence, she had suddenly become so still. On the alert, Beast Boy called out in concern,

"Rae?"

In slow motion, she started to fall backwards and Beast Boy managed to catch her just in time. In his arms she laid – frozen in a dead faint.

"Raven!"

**-----**

**Dreamchild's SideNotes:**

Here it is, the newest chapter for this week )

Hehe, my hands are full but I'm definitely having a blast this week. I'm still working on the first chapter for the one-shots entitled 'Little League' which takes place on the timeline before this fic, concentrating more on the members of the league (OC). Therefore, I'll probably have it up with the next chapter of this fic next coming week. Yay, thanks for reading yet again and looking forward to the reviews. Ja'


	9. Mirror 8

**PAST BROKEN MIRRORS**

**Mirror 8: Voice in the darkness**

Reaching out

My fingers touch nothing but air

Reaching out

I know only emptiness is there

Yes, there is nothing

Nothing but

Loneliness and despair

Then why

Why does my heart

Still search through the darkness?

Why does it still beat with hope?

As my held back tears

Begin to fall

Something calls out to me

I listen closely

And I know

Because I hear it

Hear your voice

Voice in the darkness

---

"She'll be alright…"

Those were Cyborg's assuring words after the examination on Raven's condition had been complete. He and the others had acted quickly upon hearing Beast Boy's panicked cries – rushing in to find Raven in her unconscious state. Feeling just as relieved as the others, he went on to explain that the test results showed that she had experienced a sudden energy drain – nothing that rest could not cure. Robin however was suspicious as to how this could have happened in the first place but was unable to obtain any satisfactory answer at the current moment. Beast Boy then offered to keep a watch over her for the time being.

Thus, here he was, by her bedside; listening to her gentle breathing as it filled the silence of the room. His eyes were filled with the utmost concern as he gazed over her sleeping form – her face paler then usual. He hoped that for certain she was okay…

As his gaze wandered, looking for answers to the vague questions in his mind: recalling the events of the day – it stopped on an object at the far end of the room. Atop the table by the window, a crystal vase filled with beautiful flowers stood.

His eyes widened as he realized: The flowers he had given to her…

Somehow, as it came back to him that she had actually accepted them, the thought touched a tender spot in his heart – he couldn't help but smile as he returned his gaze back to her. Tentatively, he reached out and held her hand in his. It seemed weird in a way – but he couldn't help feeling a growing attachment towards her: The girl who had always kept to herself, who had always found him annoying, who had always acted sarcastic towards his antics – yeah, the girl he had once before thought to be 'creepy'. But over time, they seemed to understand each other better – that they each had their own reasons for acting the way they acted: for being the way they were. Taking a deep breath, he whispered gently,

"Raven, please wake up…"

---

Where was she?

Somehow her soul-self had left her body, free of her consciousness. She began to realize this as her surroundings began to form a clearer image.

She saw herself, deep in slumber, and someone by her bed.

_Beast Boy?_

_Yes. That's right._

Turning her gaze in the direction of the voice – that familiar voice; void of all emotion, Raven found herself face to face with the mysterious girl that she had confronted in battle the day before.

_Your friend remains by your side as you lay there, vulnerable and unconscious._

Glaring at her, Raven asked,

_Who are you?_

Somehow, something about this stranger made her feel drawn to her – a connection she felt between them. The girl however held her silence before proceeding to speak, ignoring Raven's present question altogether:

_With knowledge comes absolute power. The knowledge of what has past, what is now, and what is yet to be – it is of such high value, that the very course of time is set to change._

Her words confused Raven – it didn't make sense, but it seemed that she was making a statement of some sort.

Just then, the surroundings around them began to change. The view of her room faded away and Raven's eyes widened as she took in what she saw around her now. This was Jump City – but it looked…different.

_Yes, as you have learned from your friend, Starfire – yours and the future of your friends are set to unravel. But as you've come to realize – that future which she has seen does not necessarily mean to be the future of your present. For things do change…_

Raven's alertness heightened as somehow she began to see the light of this riddle – she asked once more:

_Who are you? What do you want?_

Even behind the mask, Raven could feel the girl's stare piercing through her,

_Not me, but 'us'…we intend to recreate what you and your friends have made…or 'are' yet to make…You see, one small part can play an important role in the big picture…but my only purpose – is you._

As the clear sky in that scene drastically changed into darkness; the girl lifted back her black hood over her shoulders and slowly motioned to her face. She pulled away the mask – revealing the face beneath it.

Raven froze at the familiar features of likeness she found herself staring at:

It was the chakra on the girl's forehead that had Raven's attention, for aside that, the girl possessed the same violet eyes that she had – only that they deflected any form of feeling: complete emptiness. The rest was that of a young girl who had snowy white skin and wild long hair as dark as night.

_I was bestowed the name; Crowe. I was born in a timeline where you at present are yet to set foot in._

_And yes, we do have a link,_ she answered Raven's unspoken intuitions_. For a certain and most essential reason: It is that as you become weaker…I will be stronger._

She advanced steadily towards Raven, her chakra glowing.

_I was created for this one sole purpose, Raven._

She lifted up her hand towards Raven and all around Raven, shadows emerged and started to pull at her, tightly, into the total darkness that had begun to spread around the scene: Its veiled claws enclosing over her – determined to make her one with it. Struggling with whatever strength she had inside of her, the back of her mind told her she was about to lose this battle. Shutting her eyes tight, Raven tried desperately to focus. She was not about to give up just like that…

_Raven…_

That voice. Someone was calling her name. It was like a blade of light had cut through the shroud of shadows and Raven's mind was completely cleared. She felt a glowing sensation of warmth emitting around her…

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_

In line with her mantra, her powers completely forced away the threatening evil and she was left in a wide space of brilliant white light.

_Raven, wake up…_

---

She opened her eyes. This time the light she saw was less blinding, and gradually she realized that she was back in her room, back in her own body. But something seemed different. Turning to her side, she realized in pure surprise that a sleeping Beast Boy had his head on her bed, his hand over hers. She realized that that had been the warmth that she had felt…

A soft hue of pink radiated over her cheeks as she watched him quietly: deep in sleep – breathing softly. He looked so worn out. She wondered with concern how long it had been that she had been in her own slumber – how long had he been here by her side.

Did he really go through that much trouble for her?

Reflecting back, it dawned to her that the voice she heard calling to her in the darkness – was his. Reaching out, she placed her hand over his which had her other one beneath it and smiled appreciatively.

_Thank you…_

---

"He has been most attentive of you."

Raven listened quietly as Starfire told her about last night whilst expertly doing Raven's long dark hair into a braid which Raven did not seem to mind – in fact, she did not seem to mind a whole lot of other things when she had solemnly decided to be more 'open', especially to strange and new things Starfire so found adoration in.

However, recalling back to the rest of what happened in her room, Raven could still feel her face burning hot red. She'd tried to get out of bed without waking Beast Boy up, but that plan had not worked out:

When she'd tried to move her hand out from under his; he started to stir upon the movement. Coming into focus, his green eyes widened and this huge grin appeared on his face as he saw that she was up.

"Raven you're awake!" he practically shouted as he sprang up and enveloped her into a bear hug.

"Yes, yes…" she gasped, feeling muffled as they landed in a squash among the cover and pillows of her bed.

"Oops, sorry," Beast Boy apologized as he realized that he had gotten carried away with his overjoyed feelings. Quickly releasing his embrace, he was about to get up from that position – when the door swung open.

"Beast Boy, we just came to see how Raven –"

An awkward silence fell upon the room as Robin and Cyborg stared at the scene they had walked into.

"Err, if we're interrupting something – we'll just come back a while later," Cyborg said as he began to pull Robin back out the door.

"Wait! It's not what you think!" Beast Boy and Raven said at the same time as they both sat up that instant – their cheeks glowing bright red.

An excited gasp broke through the moment as Starfire entered the room just then and immediately flew to Raven – her joyous hug causing Raven to fall back onto her bed yet again. "Raven – you have finally awoken!"

"Yes," replied a resigned Raven, smiling through her friend's glorious embrace. "I'm happy to see you too, Star…"

Afterwards, when everyone was settled, Raven told them about what she had encountered during her state of unconsciousness – all, except for the one about what Crowe had revealed to her about their 'link'. She had her reasons to why she left that part of the ordeal out. With the rest of the information that they had gathered, they pieced it all together with the events that had been happening in the city. It crossed their minds of the villain Warp who had used 'time-traveling' – the possibility that their current foes were using the same way to unleash whatever it was that they were planning to do.

Just before they could go further into the matter – they were alerted of a distress call in the city. As they were about to go off to deal with the matter, Robin stopped Raven who was getting her cloak on.

"Raven, you should probably stay."

Staring at him, Raven assured him, "I'm fine. Besides, I've rested enough."

Shaking his head, Robin insisted, "Just to be sure."

Before Raven could put in another word, Starfire volunteered to stay with her. That was how they both ended up in Starfire's room while the others went to keep crime at bay.

"I offered to take the turn to do the watching over you – but he declined. He wanted to make certain you would be okay…"

Starfire continued as she fed a hungry Silkie who had just woken from its sleep. Knowing what Beast Boy had done for her, Raven couldn't help that warm feeling glowing inside of her.

"Raven?"

Raven looked up, and realized that Starfire had been saying something.

"Sorry. My mind was somewhere else…"

Starfire nodded understandingly, and smiling, she repeated,

"When he left, I was concerned that it would affect our friendship – I was afraid that we would all drift apart…"

"But we didn't."

"Yes, we did not. Even though so much has happened, we still remained close – we are still friends."

Raven smiled at her, "Yes, we are."

_Friends…_

Her mind drifted again as she watched Starfire play with the fully grown Silkie. Yes, she wouldn't let anything or anyone harm her friends…

---

**Dreamchild's Notes:**

I hope you all are having a wonderful week :) I have to apologize first for posting this up late (it is late considering it's supposed to be a weekly update!) But this chapter went through various rewrites till I was finally satisfied (or am I? LoL), also I made a slight correction in my previous chappy (just to inform). Whoo-It's a holiday here now. Definitely need a break. Remind me never to make more commitments than I can handle – how does one do it? Also, please check out the artwork of BB & Raven I just finished :) Especially for all BBxRae fans.

Hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Any suggestions for further improvements on the fic is most welcomed. Thanks for reviewing!


	10. Mirror 9

**PAST BROKEN MIRRORS**

**Chapter Summary:**

After the faint incident, seeking clarity to her thoughts, Raven sneaks off in the middle of the night – only to be caught by a curious Beast Boy. Meanwhile, Cyborg finds that he's not going to get any sleep tonight…

**Mirror 9: Fireflies**

"Like tiny stars

On tiny wings

Vibrant in the silent night

Like tiny flames

A lit so bright

A festival of dancing lights" – Little glows of Miracles: Fireflies

"…What is it that you're afraid of…?"

---

**Sneaking off**

Everything was still – quiet, as it should be at this hour. Raven breathed in a sigh of relief as she started to walk away from her room, having made sure that nobody was about and that it was safe to go out. However, she had not counted on a small green cat which yowled and jumped on all fours when she accidentally stepped on its tail just as she was turning a corner.

"Beast Boy!" she cried out in a hushed tone. "By Azarath, what were you doing down there?"

Nursing its tail, the green feline looked up at her with sympathetic eyes as she leveled down to it – double checking to see if she had caused any serious hurt. But she shook her head, relieved, as the creature of furriness purred softly in assurance that it was really okay, and began rubbing itself against her feet.

"Seriously, what are you doing up this late?" Raven asked with folded arms.

"Just taking a nightly prowl?" Beast Boy grinned somewhat embarrassedly, changing back into his regular form. Then added accusatorily, as he looked her over, raising a suspicious eyebrow,

"But I take it that's not what you're doing?"

Knowing that she was caught, Raven sighed,

"I can't be confined to my room forever, you know."

"So where were you going?"

"Nowhere."

"Right."

"It's really none of your business."

"Try me."

There was a strained silence as Raven fought to keep herself from losing her composure. Instead she said, as she averted her gaze from him to the side:

"Please. Why would you care?"

"Because –" Beast Boy started, but snapped his mouth shut as he hesitated to say the words he had actually intended to say. He recouped instead by huffing,

"Because that's what friends do – they care about where the other person is going off to without telling."

Keeping her eyes glued to the floor, Raven bit her lip as she told him,

"Well, that friend should probably just not worry so much and trust the other person instead…"

"I wasn't worried!" Beast Boy blurted out as he tried to justify himself. Then taking a deep breath he admitted quietly,

"OK, maybe I was worried… especially after what happened…we all were."

Raven turned to face him directly this time – she couldn't help but smile.

"You are so stubborn."

"You are too." Beast Boy gave her a smug look as she sighed resignedly,

"Fine, come with me if you must then."

"I'm coming."

"Must you?"

"Too late – you already said it!"

Shaking her head yet again, she forced herself not to say anything else that would prolong their seemingly pointless argument as she led him out from there into the quiet of the night.

---

**Rude Awakening**

"Star, please, slow down."

Bursting into Cyborg's room, Starfire spoke so rapidly, that he had had to ask her to repeat what she had just said as he shook off the drowsiness of sleep he had so been enjoying nicely.

"Friend Raven is not in her room!" she cried out once more in alarm, tugging at his arm.

"Neither is Beast Boy," informed Robin as he arrived into the room with Kat right behind him.

"You mean both of them are missing – at this hour?" sighed Cyborg as he stifled a heavy yawn but felt a bit awake when he noted that Kat, who usually had her heavy make-up on during most of the day – looked frightfully pale at the moment, and also confirmed his curiosity that the symbols on the left side of her face were indeed genuine and not any of 'that stuff' that she had purposely applied in such a way.

Starfire nodded slowly to confirm this. It happened that she had got up to get a drink and thought it would be nice to see if Raven wanted to have some soothing tea as well to calm any nerves she might be having after the whole previous incident. But upon finding that Raven was indeed not in her room, she quickly went to alert Robin.

They had run into R-Kat who seemed upset when she could not find Beast Boy in his room as well and followed them to Cyborg's room.

"Well, has anyone thought that they might have actually gone off – together?" Cyborg made the statement as if it were so obvious.

Thinking this over, Robin agreed,

"They have been spending more time with each other…"

"Then this is not something to worry – but be joyous about?" asked Starfire hopefully as she started to smile about the matter.

"I hate to interrupt this oh, so joyous turn of events, but," Kat spoke up as all eyes turned to her.

"Aliya's missing as well!"

---

**Promise in the night**

She remembered how it was – how it had been. They had been short of one member, absent of a green friend – but they had gotten by, adjusting to the inevitable changes that came their way; finally accepting that this was how it was and how it would be.

Well, at least they tried hard to do so.

Each handling the situation in their own way, Raven had opted to it by making herself much stronger in committing positively to the team – to allow her own changes within herself. It wasn't about looking back, it was about going forward – that was what she kept reminding herself. But over time, Raven knew that there were some things that she couldn't completely put away – she still felt troubled at times and she still needed to be alone, away from her friends: especially when it concerned them.

"There was a time when I needed to just get away from the tower, for just awhile…that's how I found this place…"

She revealed as they flew over the city – Beast Boy, in his bird form of choice: a green raven. She could have easily teleported them to their point of destination, but there was something about the night air that filled her with an inner calmness as she flew against the steady wind blowing through the darkness.

"I've never told anyone about it…"

She explained to him as they stopped to rest for a moment on the large branches of a sturdy tree. Then turning to face him directly as he morphed back into his original state, she carefully asked him,

"So promise me you'll keep it a secret?"

It took awhile for Beast Boy to see that she was really being serious about it, since he could hardly recall her ever sharing something like this with him and that it did kind of surprise him. Realizing that she was still waiting expectantly for an answer from him, he gave her a reassuring smile, and held up his pinky to her.

As she stared quizzically at this gesture, he laughed as he explained,

"It's what Aliya likes to do whenever she wants me to promise her something."

"Oh," Raven broke into a tender smile, nodding slowly in understanding as their pinkies entwined and Beast Boy gave his solemn word, a twinkle in his smiling eyes,

"I promise."

---

**Sleepwalker**

"This wouldn't be the first time…"

Kat was telling them as they made their way through the empty corridors by the guided nightlight of Cyborg's. She was keeping a cool head, but truthfully she was struggling with panic inside. She had gotten up abruptly when she realized that the girl was not in her usual spot on the bed they shared.

"She has these weird phases where she just suddenly blanks out, and well, things like these happen…"

Cyborg nodded, "BB mentioned to us about that…"

He recalled what it was that Beast Boy had told them about Aliya – that she had gotten separated from her family and was suffering from some kind of memory loss.

"She's a brave kid, and I promised I'd help her find her family…"

"I just hope she's okay…" Kat said quietly, more to herself, than to the others, but Starfire heard her and placed a reassuring hand over her trembling arm.

"We will find her."

Looking into the determined face of the girl who was by the least two years older than her, Kat mustered a grateful smile as she nodded wordlessly in reply.

---

**Glow of the night**

Beast Boy stood very still as he admired the present moment, beginning to understand why Raven found this place so special. It was beautiful.

Shrouded by tall trees of a surrounding forest – a small stream ran through the small clearing that was kept hidden from view, just beyond an uphill slope. A secret place that was clear off from civilization.

Indeed, the darkness was a suitable backdrop as the glow of seemingly tiny flames begun to brighten up the shadows all around them, dancing about like a wondrous festival of lights.

"…Fireflies…"

Raven chuckled softly as she watched Beast Boy gazing in awe at the scene around them.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Tiny miracles in the dark…"

She continued to smile, a happy radiance emitting gently all around her as she took in a deep breath of the fresh air and slowly stretched out her hands as if to greet the night breeze that played with her hair, blowing through her cloak, making her unconsciously float just slightly above the ground as her eyes drifted shut – savoring the beauty of the moment. She was at a level of such peace and serenity that when Beast Boy reached out and held her hand, the warm touch from his skin brought her back into the present and her eyes fluttered open to see him smiling somewhat affectionately at her, causing her to blush and look away as she landed back onto the lush earth.

"Look! There are more of them over there!" he grinned as she allowed herself to be led to the spot he was motioning to, suppressing a giggle as she watched him act all child-like.

---

**Ghost in the corridor**

Luckily, Robin was able to stifle Starfire's surprised scream as she leapt into his arms when something had suddenly stepped out from the shadows right in front of her.

Kat let out a relieved laugh as Cyborg shone the light directly onto the 'ghost' and they found it was only Energizer.

"Hey kid, what are you doing up at this hour?" asked Cyborg as he felt the eeriness surge down his circuitry. Energizer, he knew was a good kid, but honestly, with that unusual quietness of his – he could scare the heck out of anyone when he appeared quite suddenly out of nowhere or when you never noticed that he had been there in the first place.

"You sensed it, didn't you?" Kat asked gently, to which he nodded silently in reply. "Then you know where she is right now?"

He nodded again and continued down the corridor as nimbly as a mouse. Kat gestured for everyone to follow him,

"He'll be sure to lead us to Aliya."

---

**What is it you're afraid of?**

"Fifty one…"

Raven rolled her eyes, pointing out to him,

"Are you sure that's not the same one you just counted?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Beast Boy said defiantly.

They were both sitting by the stream, as he resumed his firefly-counting to prove that he wasn't exaggerating the number of fireflies there as she had just said that he did.

"You're hopeless!" she laughed.

Shrugging, he ignored what she said, but smiled in quiet amusement to the sound of her laughter. He was happy to see her that way…Especially as he remembered the times when it was so hard to even get a smile out of her.

"Hmm, so this should be number fifty-two?" Raven was saying as Beast Boy followed her gaze to yet another passing firefly.

"Yeah, see…"

His voice trailed off just then, as the firefly flew and settled into the small space between them – its gentle glow reflecting against their faces. But it wasn't the firefly that he had his gaze transfixed upon right now. At the exact moment, in the faint enchanted-like light; Beast Boy's emerald eyes caught and held on to Raven's own dark violet ones, locked in place – drawn quite suddenly, silently, to each other.

What was he afraid of?

There was something, something about how he was feeling right now. But at the same moment, something too seemed to hold him back.

What is this…feeling?

She felt a bit frightened as the emotions she had been feeling lately surfaced yet again, and her heart went into such a rapid beat that she feared was loud enough to be heard.

They stared at each other, seemingly trapped in a still moment – searching, waiting…

Waiting for that right second to move, something, anything…

But neither did. They held themselves back with every might they could muster. Somehow, an invisible barrier of fear kept them in place – warned them to wake up from this state of dream they were frozen in.

Instead, Beast Boy finally reached out and gently held the side of Raven's face. She blushed deeply at his touch but understood that the night was to move on and that nothing more would come out of this moment.

No, nothing more…

Her lips formed into an understanding smile as she settled for that same calm smile of his. Tenderly, they broke off the intensity that had connected them so suddenly, with both embarrassedly looking to either side. Avoiding once again to fall into each other's gaze.

After a moment of wordless silence, Beast Boy began, "Raven, I…"

"I think it's time we headed back," Raven suggested, interrupting him just then as she kept her eyes focused into the distance. Beast Boy nodded slowly in agreement and started to get up after her,

"I guess so."

With that, Raven readied to take flight. Just before that, Beast Boy suddenly took her hand in his, though he still kept his gaze to the side and fought to not succumb to the heat of his face, keeping it all serious like. Though she was a bit startled, Raven made neither effort to take her hand out of his. Instead she pretended not to notice, and off they were.

---

**Bedtime Story**

They found her in the original common room, looking frightened as they gently coaxed her to come out of her hiding place from behind one of the couches. She approached them with much caution until she was finally sure it was really them.

"Energizer…" she half whispered as he gently led her by the arm to the middle of the group, where Kat sprung on her and gave her a good firm hug.

"Thank goodness," she breathed through her embrace of the little girl. "Don't you ever dare give me a scare like that again!"

Aliya nodded as she made out a sentence through her tears,

"I had those nightmares again…"

Cyborg patted her head,

"Don't worry. We're here now."

Robin smiled at the lot of them, thankful that the situation was under control.

"Well then, we'd best be getting some rest now."

Looking from the tearful Aliya to Robin, Kat explained,

"She won't be able to fall asleep unless …"

"Unless?" The others echoed.

"Unless we tell her a bedtime story."

"A bedtime story?"

Kat nodded, "That's what green usually does to get her back into bed."

Cyborg sighed, as he went on to ask,

"What kind of stories?"

A twinkle in her eye, Kat grinned,

"Oh, stories of the awesome adventures of the Teen Titans…"

As three of the Titans stared at each other briefly, Starfire waved her hands excitedly into the air,

"Ooh! I have one to tell!"

"No, let me!" said Cyborg with much enthusiasm.

Robin shook his head as the two continued to argue, and turned to Aliya,

"Okay. So once upon a time…"

---

**The Morning After**

"Good morning, everyone!"

"My, you're up early," smiled Simon as he handed Beast Boy the pancakes he had prepared for breakfast.

"Huh?"

Looking around, Beast Boy realized that they were the only ones so far in the dining room area.

Sipping his hot chocolate, Simon explained,

"I guess everyone's sleeping in. I went to get Kat up and she practically acted like a grouch – accused me that I was to blame for her missing her beauty sleep last night! Of course, it took awhile to get the rest of what she meant…"

He went on to tell Beast Boy about last night's episode. Finishing, after which he then asked,

"So where were you then?"

Beast Boy gave him a mysterious smile just as Raven came in – his cheeks turning slightly crimson as he watched her catching sight of him: blushed, and quickly turning to face the other way.

"It's a secret."

-----

**Dreamchild's Notes:**

Hi all! Oh my, I probably deliberated too long on this chapter that I was afraid I'd never get it posted!

T.T This might probably be the longest chapter that I've written for this fic so far. I am sooo sorry that there's been a delay in my postings. But at least I'm glad (though exhausted) to have managed to get it done :D In advance, thanks for the continued support for readin & reviewin. Hopefully the next chapter will be easier to do… Have a nice weekend all!

28/11 I've been trying to upload this chappy since last week! In the end I had to try using txt.format T.T


End file.
